


New Apartments and Magic Cats

by TheDoctorIsInHogwarts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Not Halfblood, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsInHogwarts/pseuds/TheDoctorIsInHogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has moved into a new apartment. Short fluff thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Apartments and Magic Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Short Birthday drabble for a friend on tumblr. My first work in the Percy Jackson realm.

Percy woke up with a cat looking at him.  It was a cute calico cat.  Percy blinked at it and rolled over to go back to sleep. He was just snuggling down when his eyes shot open.  He sat up and looked at it.

“I don’t have a cat.” He muttered sleepily.

The cat mewed back at him.

Percy stumbled out of bed and almost ran into a wall. He cocked his head at the wall in confusion until he remembered that he had moved into a new apartment yesterday. He nodded in the general direction of the wall and staggered into the bathroom.

He came back out and didn’t see the cat.  Running his hands through his hair he smiled and strongly considered going back to bed; his stomach growled before he could collapse again.

Walking into his kitchen was quite startling, the cat had somehow opened the refrigerator door and was sniffing around for something to eat.  

Percy quickly walked over and scooped up the cat in his arms.  “Now who are you and why are you raiding my fridge?” He said with a smile, “But the joke’s on you, I don’t have any food in there yet! Just some bread in the cupboard.”

Percy turned towards the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. He crossed the room carefully, navigating around boxes. He opened the door to find a frantic woman.  A stunning woman, with blonde curls and stormy grey eyes.

“Hi.” Percy got out.

“Muffin!” She exclaimed.

Percy just blinked in confusion.

“You found my cat! Thank you.” The woman said and took ‘Muffin’ from Percy’s arms. “Oh! You must be my new neighbor, I’m Annabeth.” She finished sticking her hand out.

“Percy…” he said slowly.

Annabeth looked him up and down, took in his pajamas and his hair that was, well, sticking out everywhere, and realized that he must of just gotten up.

“I’m sorry did my cat wake you?” She said with concern.

“Nah,” Percy reassured her, partially because she sounded so worried and partially because she looked so adorable. “But one question?”

“Yeah?”

“How did your cat get into my apartment?”

“Uh, I don’t really know… She was always ending up in there while my friend Hazel lived here, but I always thought that Hazel was letting her in… Maybe Muffin is… uh, magic.” Annabeth said with a grin and snuggled her cat.

Percy thought back to how Muffin was looking through his fridge and simply said, “Maybe.”

“But hey, let me make you some breakfast to make it up to you.” Annabeth said with a shy smile.

Percy smiled right back. “That would be great! But let me put on some different clothes first” He said with a gesture towards his pajamas.

Annabeth’s smile grew, “I’m right across the hall whenever you are ready.” She turned back towards her door.

“Hey Annabeth?”

“Yeah?” She said as she turned back.

“Muffin?” Percy asked with a smirk.

Annabeth blushed. “Shut up,” she muttered. “A friend of mine named her.”

Percy just smiled as she reentered her apartment. He closed the door behind him as he went to change, all the while thinking about his new neighbor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? I would love you forever <3


End file.
